


New Year's Eve

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, New Years, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-28
Updated: 1999-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: On the last night of 1999, Fraser and RayK have a little discussion on the millennium and the end of the world.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

New Year's Eve

 

 

Disclaimer: Alliance's toys, not mine.  
  
Notes: This story was written in response to Corrinne's request for holiday  
stories on the Serge Mailing list. It's my first slash story, first  
due South story, _and_ first RayK/Fraser story, so be gentle on  
me. Comments will be worshipped. My e-mail address is  
  
  
New Year's Eve  
by Tara Blue  
  
"So, Ben," Ray Kowalski sidled up to his lover from behind  
as he stood in the window of Ray's apartment, looking out over the city.  
Wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, Ray propped his chin  
on Benton's shoulder and began to nuzzle at the ear so temptingly close  
to his mouth. "It's New Year's Eve. If you believe the wackos  
out there, the world's gonna end tomorrow. I've got a coupla ideas on  
what we can do tonight . . ."  
  
Turning his head to look at Ray out of the corner of his eye, Ben arched  
an eyebrow. "Really, Ray. I would never have guessed that you  
would put any stock into theories of the world's end occurring with the  
new millennium. Besides, if apocalypse were truly waiting on the other  
side of the millennium, then we would still have a full year left. The  
next millennium doesn't start until the year 2001."  
  
He paused to suck in a quiet breath as Ray moved to nibble a line down  
his neck, then continued.  
  
"Beyond that, history aptly demonstrates that such theories are  
unfounded. The dawning of the first millennium CE, that's "common  
era", otherwise known as AD, was also surrounded by apocalyptic  
hype, very similar to the hype surrounding this one, and in the end there  
was clearly no basis. We are all still here, are we not? Further .  
. ."  
  
Ray began sucking on the sensitive nape of his neck, and Fraser had to  
take a moment to organise his suddenly scattered thoughts. Clearing  
his throat, he continued on.  
  
"Further more, the millennium has no actual significance to cultures  
that are not dominantly Christian, as the division between BCE - that's  
"before common era", formerly known as simply BC - is based  
on Christ's life. To non-Christian societies this bench mark is immaterial,  
and so are the number of years that have passed since it occurred."  
  
Ray moved around to the front of Ben, and began licking and kissing his  
way over the still talking man's collarbone, exposed by a wide-necked,  
casual pullover. Fraser blinked, and renewed the struggle to hold onto  
his thoughts.  
  
"Now, the Mayans had a very interesting approach to the end of the  
world. The Mayans are renown for their complex mathematical systems  
and incredible astrological predictions. You see, without the aid of  
computers, they recorded . . . mmh . . . astrological events that had  
taken place billions of years before their time, and predicted happenings  
in the cosmos for thousands of years beyond the eventual collapse of  
their civilisation - well, it wasn't really a collapse so much as a .  
. . mmph . . . ahhhh . . ."  
  
Ray had pushed the hem of Fraser's shirt up and over, leaving the man  
shirtless, then dove right for the nipples, which he was moving back  
and forth between, alternately sucking and kissing. All thought left  
Ben's head for a moment as he savoured the sensation.  
  
"Ahh . . . Where was I? Oh, yes. The . . . um . . . Mayan's predictions  
were incredibly accurate . . . ohhh . . . even to the point that they  
are off by only seconds or minutes today. Well, anyway, the Mayans had  
a very specific day on their calendar on which they believed the world  
began, and an equally precise date upon which they believed the world  
was going to end . . . oohhh . . ."  
  
Ray kissed his way down the center of Ben's chest, dropping to his knees  
as bending over had become uncomfortable, and was now pressing flirting  
kisses along the skin above the waistband of the crisp jeans that were  
just barely clinging to Ben's hipbones.  
  
" . . . and . . . mmm . . . they had a very specific date upon  
which the . . . uhhh . . . oh . . . the, uh . . . World! Yes, a very  
specific date upon which the world was going to . . . ummm . . . end.  
According to the . . . ohhh, yes . . . according to the Mayan calendar,  
the world was . . . mmmm . . ."  
  
Ray smiled against the quivering flesh of Ben's belly as the voice emerging  
from somewhere above the kneeling man's head trailed off into a rumbling  
moan of appreciation. He loved driving the articulate Mountie beyond  
words. He knew he was the only one that had that effect on Fraser.  
  
" . . . Mayan calendar placed the end of the world . . . . . . end  
of the world at 4 aho . . . 3 kinkin . . . making the date, by our .  
. . oohhhhh . . . by our calendar . . . to be . . . . be . . . mmmmm  
. . ."  
  
Still smiling the cat-in-the-creampot smile, Ray looked up and met the  
dazed blue eyes looking down at him. "Ben?"  
  
"Y-yes?" His voice faltered as Ray began to slowly undo the  
button fly of his jeans.  
  
"Shuddup."  
  
"Understood . . . oohhhhhhhh . . ."  
  
The End.  
  
For anyone who's interested, the Mayans did have a set date on their  
calendar for both the creation and destruction of the world. What Fraser  
was trying to get out at the end there was that 4 aho, 3 kinkin (not  
sure of the spelling on those, got this tidbit out of a history lecture)  
on our calendar is December 23, 2012.  



End file.
